Hetalia Is Cool Until You're Part Of It
by ShadowBladeWinter
Summary: My friend Clara and I are huge Hetalia fans. One day, the Bad Touch Trio kidnapps us!
1. OH HOLY ROME IT

**Disclamer: I do not own Hetalia. I only own Carmen and Clara. These characters are based off of me and my friend, who's fanfiction name is Tribalgirl. Enjoy the story!**

Carmen's P.O.V.

The day started out as a normal day. I was at my friend Clara's house watching Hetalia. We were laughing really hard. Clara and I had been watching the episode with the 'vital regions' joke. Prussia cracked us up. And yes, he is awesome. The two of us went outside to have a picnic of fluffernutters and cookies. "Mmmmm…. This is an awesome fluffernutter, Clara.", I said chewing while talking. I have table manners like America. Bad. "Almost as awesome as Prussia himself!", Clara agreed. We started laughing like crazy. Clara and I stopped laughing when we heard and saw a man pull himself out of the stream next to Clara's house. He had gray hair, red eyes, a blue and black military uniform, a cross at his neck and a small yellow bird on his head. "PRUSSIA!", Clara and I cried out in unison.

Clara's P.O.V.

Holy. Roman. Empire. It was Prussia! "PRUSSIA!", Carmen and I cried out in unison. "That's right! It is me, the awesome Prussia! Bow in wonder!", Prussia cried out in what America would call a, 'total hero voice'. "Why are you here?", I yelled. "To take you to the Hetalia world, duh.", Prussia said. "You, are coming with me, ohonhonhonhon.", France said. I knew he was France from his accent and his laugh. "LET GO OF ME YOU BLOODY WINE GUZZLING FROG!", I shouted, using Iggy's insult for France. "PRUSSIA! LET GO OF ME!", Carmen screeched. Oh no. I had a bad feeling of what would happen to Carmen and I. Now, I didn't find the vital region joke funny. "Stop squirming, senorita!", said a man helping Prussia with Carmen. She was putting up a fight. Oh God. It was Spain. That meant the whole entire Bad Touch Trio was here. Now I REALLY didn't find the vital region joke funny. Before I could shout, France dragged me into the stream. Then, I blacked out.

**France: That was mean, calling me a frog!**

**Clara: Shut up.**

**Spain: Calm down, bonita.**

**Prussia: That was unawesome when you kicked me.**

**Would you like a kick in the vital regions?**

**Prussia: No! Why do you ask?**

***Kicks Prussia's vital regions*.**

**Prussia: OW!**

**France:O.O**

**Spain:O.O**

**Clara:XD**

**XD**

**REVIEW! No flames please!**


	2. So I Wake Up In France

**Disclamer: I do not own Hetalia. I only own Carmen and Clara. These characters are based off of me and my friend, who's fanfiction name is Tribalgirl. Enjoy the story!**

Carmen's P.O.V.

When I woke up I was in a soft pink bed inside a huge room. There was a crystal chandelier sparkling above my head. "Oh gods, I'm in France's house.", I whispered. I pulled the covers off of me. When I saw what I was wearing, I cursed at the Bad Touch Trio for putting me in this outfit. I was wearing a frilly pink puffy sleeve top with a plaid pink mini skirt. Not to mention the shoes put in front of me to wear were god awful pink flats with a white bow. Horrifying, right? When I turned around I cursed at France for putting this country in the room with me. Prussia. "Ow!", I exclaimed. Gilbird was pecking my head. Prussia woke up from my outburst. "Zzzzzz- mein gott! What's going on!", Prussia mumbled, half-asleep. Then he saw me and smiled. "Gutentag! Is Gilbird annoying you?", he jeered with false sympathy. "Get this stupid bird away from me you freak!", I growled through gritted teeth. Prussia lifted me up and took me to the room where France and Spain were. "FRANCE! OPEN UP! THE BRUNETTE'S AWAKE!", Prussia yelled to get France to open the door. "Seriously? The brunette? I have a name you freaking albino.", I said as I glared at Prussia. "No need to call people names, sweetheart.", Prussia said with a smirk, "Or should I say countries? You're going to be tested to see if you are a country. Your friend's been tested and she is a country."

**Prussia: I am NOT an albino!**

**Yes, you are an albino. Have you seen yourself lately? Anyway, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: I do not own Hetalia. I only own Carmen and Clara. These characters are based off of me and my friend, who's fanfiction name is Tribalgirl. Enjoy the story!**

Clara's P.O.V.

Holy crapola. I'm a country! I sat down on the big, fluffy bed that pervert France gave me. Just when I was about to close my door, Prussia came in the room. "What are _you_ doing here?", I sneered at the country. Prussia smirked. "I'm keeping watch over you because France told me to. It didn't really work out with your friend. She's tough to control.", Prussia answered, loving my bad mood. "You really thought she'd cooperate?", I reasoned. "Hey, calm down.", Prussia said, "It's going to be a long time until you get out of here, so don't fight."

**Sorry about the short chapter. Not a very eventful one either. Next chapter Carmen gets tested to see if she's a country! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: I do not own Hetalia. I only own Carmen and Clara. These characters are based off of me and my friend, who's fanfiction name is Tribalgirl. Enjoy the story!**

Carmen's P.O.V.

"Hold out your pointer finger.", France said. "Why not my middle finger?", I sneered. In response, France pricked my pointer finger and got blood to test. "Wait 2 minutos.", Spain said as he went to test the sample of my blood. 2 minutes passed. "The results are positive, chica.", Spain said smiling at me. "WHAT?", I yelled. It couldn't be! How did I go from a regular 12 year old girl to a country in an anime? How the heck did that happen? Why did it have to be me? So many questions formed in my head. I didn't have time to think about it for long before I got dragged out of the room while screaming profanities at the top of my lungs.

**So did you like it? Tell me in reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I love you guys! NINE REVIEWS! YAY! VODKAA! PASTAAA! AWESOME! Sorry. Random fangirl moment (RFM). I really appreciate the reviews!**

Carmen's P.O.V.

After I learned I was a country, I was put in another room with Spain, the least perverted country in the BTT as my watch guard. He was nice, but sometimes he would try to get in bed with me. I whacked him with my pillow and called him a freaking pervert. Problem solved. One day, France came in the room and woke me up at 3 in the morning. "What do you want?", I asked, annoyed that he woke me up. "The Allied Forces are coming today for a meeting.", France said. "So… you woke me up from my pleasant dream just to tell me this?", I said, still annoyed at the perverted country. "Do not make a peep, the others don't know you're here.", France said. "Okay.", I said. "Good.", France left the room. I went into Clara's room. "Psst! Clara wake up!", I whispered in her ear. "What!", she hissed. "The Allied Forces are coming here for a meeting. They don't know we're here. France told me to stay quiet.", I looked at her face. She understood my plan. "So we..", I whispered the plan in her ear. We were not going to listen to France. We were going t o let the Allied Forces know who we were.

**Keep reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY! VODKAA! PASTAAA! AWESOME! Sorry. Random fangirl moment (RFM). I really appreciate the reviews!**

Clara's P.O.V.

I was super exited for our plan to let the other countries know who we were. I had just gotten dressed in blue leggings and a top with a hello kitty on it. Why did I have a bad feeling China**(aru)** was going to glomp me? "Carmen!", I knocked on her door. "Why are you knocking on her door?". I turned around. Crap, it was Prussia. "I wanted to talk to her.", I answered calmly. Prussia lifted me up and took me back to my room. I sighed. But I had gotten what I wanted. A cloth that makes people pass out. Carmen had one too. We had planned this. I had gotten the cloth from a space where the door was ajar while knocking. When we got to the room Prussia put me on his lap. I pushed the cloth against his face. After a few seconds he slumped down, unconscious. I got off his lap and waited for Carmen's signal.

Carmen's P.O.V.

I passed the cloth to Clara. Then, Spain entered the room. "Hola chica.", Spain said. He put me on his lap. I pushed the cloth in his face. After a few seconds, he slumped down, unconscious. I smiled and got out of his lap. I knocked on the wall 3 times. Then, Clara and I met in the hallway.

**Keep reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**YAY! VODKAA! PASTAAA! AWESOME! Sorry. Random fangirl moment (RFM). I really appreciate the reviews!**

Clara's P.O.V.

"That was fun, making Prussia unconscious.", I whispered to Carmen. "Ditto. Spain didn't know what was coming!", Carmen giggled. "So what do we yell?", I asked Carmen. "We just yell. Scream. Make France come here then scream some more.", Carmen said. "Okay.", I said. "1,2,3, NOW!", Carmen counted. Then, we screamed the most terrible noise on Earth. "What the bloody hell was that?", Britain said. "Dude, that was loud!", America said. "I do not know what happened aru.", China said. Lets all split up and find the source of the noise, da?", Russia said. "Split up!", I yelled to Carmen.

Carmen's P.O.V.

I was running in a long hallway when Russia caught me. "Got you!", he said. In the anime I wasn't scared of him but now I was. He towered over me with his scary purple aura, creepy smile and brute strength. Russia picked me up as if I weighed nothing at all.

Clara's P.O.V.

My sides were beginning to ache from running. I was taking a break when America came. "Haha! The hero has caught you!", he said. With that, I was taken to the room where the meeting was.

**Keep reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**YAY! VODKAA! PASTAAA! AWESOME! Sorry. Random fangirl moment (RFM). I really appreciate the reviews!**

Carmen's P.O.V.

"Who are you?", Britain asked. "We are girls kidnapped from the world where countries are just land mass by the Bad Touch Trio who just happen to be countries!", I replied, glaring at France. "Why did they kidnap you?", Russia asked. "Heck, I don't know!", Clara answered for me. "YOU BLOODY WINE GUZZLING FROG!", Britain started choking France. Clara and I just watched, enjoying it. "STOP THE FIGHTING ARU!", China yelled. Britain and France stopped. "I'm taking them to my place, France. They'll be safe from you.", Britain sneered at France.

Clara's P.O.V.

"Thanks for saving us, Britain. Can we call you that?", I asked Britain. "Yes, you can call me that. I just knew I had to save you from that frog.", Britain replied, smiling at us. "Lets all have tea and scones when we get back to my place!"

**Keep reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the wait guys! I was in a place where I had no access to a computer. If you are wondering why the countries aren't in my A.N.'s they were annoying me and are now tied up in chairs with duck tape on their mouths. O.O**

Clara's P.O.V.

After 2 months of bad-tasting food and tea, I was called to have a conversation with Britain. "You've been talking in Italian lately.", Britain said, concerned. "Ve~ I have?", I was confused. I'd loved Italy, both the place and the personified countries but speaking in Italian? That was new for me. "I have an idea where your country is. Italy is coming to pick you up at 3:00 pm.", Britain told me. "Well, I'll get packing.", I said. I couldn't wait to meet Italy! Though I was pretty sure Romano was going to call me a bastard.

**Keep reviewing!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for reading! The countries are still tied up in chairs with duck tape on their mouths. XD**

Clara's P.O.V.

I was waiting for the Italians to arrive. My clothes were in a trunk Britain let me have. "PASTAAA!", a bubbly Italian exclaimed while driving a bright red Fiat convertible. He pressed the brakes in front of the house. "You fucking bastard! Drive slower you fool!", a grumpy Italian exclaimed. "Ciao! I'm Veneziano! And this is Romano! You know big brother Spain!", Italy exclaimed. "I know Spain! He kidnapped me! Puta!", I said. "Oh, well. Come on! Lets go!", the North Italian said. "Thanks Britain!", I smiled at him. "You're welcome! If you ever are in my homeland and need a place to stay you're always welcome here!", Britain exclaimed. "Bye!", I exclaimed as I grabbed on my seat when Italy started driving.

**Keep reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry about my mistake of not changing Clara's P.O.V. to Carmen's P.O.V. Carmen is the country that is with Italy. My bad. Well, enjoy the story!**

Carmen's P.O.V.

Why is it always me who ends up in the worst situations? First, getting kidnapped by the Bad Touch Trio, second, having Britain's food for 2 months and now, being in a car with Italy driving! "HOLY CRAPOLA STOP DRIVING SO FAST YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU'RE GOING TO FUCKING KILL US! HOW THE HELL DID I GET INTO A CAR WITH YOU?", Romano cursed. I would have normally clamped my hand over the cursing person's mouth but we're talking Romano. He says 'bastard' as often as his brother does 'pasta'. Finally, we got to the airport(Thank God). "We're here!", Italy said. Good. I'm pretty sure I was turning green back there. On the way to Italy we made plans for dinner. Pasta with tomato sauce. After eating British food for 2 months, that sounded like heaven to me.

**Keep reviewing!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Sorry about my mistake of not changing Clara's P.O.V. to Carmen's P.O.V. Carmen is the country that is with Italy. My bad. Well, enjoy the story!**

Carmen's P.O.V.

"We can go sight seeing tomorrow, sounds good?", Veneziano asked me. "Yeah, that sounds great! I really want to see the Leaning Tower of Piza and Capotiline Hill. I have been to Italy 5 times and I really want to see those.", I told Italy. "You know Italiano?", Italy asked. "Si. Io parlo piccolo Italiano!** (Translation: Yes. I speak a little Italian.)**", I smiled at Italy. "Great! Romano and I can teach you some Italian!", Italy laughed. "Bastard.", Romano said. **(I love Romano lines!)** "Want to help me cook the pasta, Carmen?", the bubbly Italian said. "Yeah!", I said as I ran to the kitchen to help Italy. Romano was picking tomatoes for the sauce. "Maybe we should invite Doitsu and Japan!", Italy said. "NO! I WILL NOT HAVE THAT POTATO-LOVING BASTARD COME OVER FOR DINNER!", Romano yelled from the tomato garden. "Sorry! Already invited them!", Italy said quite cheerfully. Romano started saying words too filthy to put on this fanfiction so I will censor it. "YOU PILE OF *censored*! WHY THE *censored* DID YOU INVITE THEM? I *censored* HATE YOU! *REALLY LONG CENSOR!*!", and then Romano brought the tomatoes in muttering *censor*. But hey, you've gotta the Italy brothers. I have a feeling this dinner will include Romano trying to throw a bomb at Germany and failing at it. It'll fun watching him try though.

Clara's P.O.V.

Where was Carmen? I went downstairs and asked Britain where she went and he said she was with the Italy brothers because she was a massive area of unclaimed territory on an island underneath Italy. I was trying to figure out why she didn't say good bye to me and it hit me. She was excited to meet them. I wish I could.

**Keep reviewing!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I might not update for a while because I'm going to a summer camp for 4 weeks that doesn't allow electronics, and then staying at my beach house, then school starts. I'm a busy person. Please don't think I'm ripping you guys off! I really am trying hard. I just don't want to lose my fans. Thanks to Tenata, Sutcliff-Fan, Sophia Griffin, livingstorywriter101 and others for their support. I'm thinking of writing an Ouran High School Host Club story. What do you guys think? Tell me in reviews!**

Clara's P.O.V.

I woke up when I heard the church bells go off in the distance. I had an odd dream. Prussia and I were walking together holding each others hands. Why did I dream that? I may have been a fangirl before I knew him, but after I met him, I wasn't! I felt upset because I missed Prussia. Woah! Why would I _miss_ that pervert? So many questions ran through my head. "Hello Clara!", Britain greeted me when I walked into the dining room. "Hey, Britain.", I said as I sat down at the table. "What's wrong? Why are you upset?", he asked. Britain sounded concerned. "I'm fine. It's just, I had a confusing dream last night.", I replied. "What was it about? It wasn't France, right?", Britain said. "No. It was Prussia and I holding hands and walking with each other. I'm confused! Why would I dream about the perv that kept watch of me? Or even miss him?", I admitted. After a few minutes of silence, Britain spoke up. "Well, I'm not an expert about this stuff so this is just an educated guess. Maybe… you have feelings for him? I mean, I'm not good at this stuff. I could be wrong.", he told me. "I think you're right. But.. _why_ would I have feelings for a country that kidnapped me? Usually, people hate the person who kidnapped them. It's the logical reaction.", I told Britain. "I agree. But like I said, I'm not the expert at this topic. I cannot really help you with this problem. I'm very sorry.", Britain sympathized, "Why don't you just have some tea and forget about it?". "Yeah. Thanks.", I said, still confused. Damn hormones.

Carmen's P.O.V.

Italy and I were getting ready for the dinner with Germany and Japan. "Japan said he'd bring sushi and rice in a platter. Germany prefers his wurst and sausages. Not to mention his beer. That goes without saying. Japan will bring some tea too. Romano! Want to eat dinner with us when Doitsu and Japan come?", Italy said. "No! I will not eat with you bastards!", Romano yelled down the stairs. "He's just grouchy. Don't feel insulted he called you a bastard. He calls everyone that!", Italy told me. "Hey, he's Romano. He says 'bastard as often as you say 'pasta'. I'm fine with him.", I said to Italy, smiling. "Yeah. Pasta!", Italy said. We started cracking up from the pasta line. I really loved hanging out with the Italy brothers already. After Italy and I finished setting the table, we heard the doorbell ring. "Yay! Someone's here!", Italy looked through the peep hole, "It's Doitsu!", he said happily. Italy opened the door. In the doorway stood a tall man with bright blue eyes and blonde hair slicked back with something. He was very tall, with a green military uniform. "Gutentag.", the man said in his deep voice. He had a thick German accent. "Doitsu!", Italy said as he hugged Germany. "Italy, I'm not sure Germany really enjoys hugs.", I said cautiously. "Sorry Doitsu!", Italy said. "It's fine. And who are you?", Germany asked me. "I'm Carmen. A new country right below Italy. Nice to meet you.", I said to Germany. "Nice to meet you too. Do you know the name of your country, Carmen?", Germany asked. "No. I haven't seen my country yet. I'm staying here until I get my house built on my country.", I told Germany, "Lets go to the dining room to put the food you brought on the table.", I said. After that happened, the doorbell rang again. "I guess that's Japan.", I said as Italy opened the door. "Konichiwa, Italy.", Japan said, being painfully polite. "Come on in Japan! I have someone for you to meet!", Italy said. "Hello miss. I am Japan. Who are you?", Japan said to me. "I'm Carmen. A new country right below Italy. Nice to meet you Japan.", I said to Japan. "nice to meet you to. Italy, I brought some sushi and rice..", Japan said. "Yum. I love sushi!", I said. "You do? I am very happy you enjoy Japanese food. Do you like anime and manga by any chance?", Japan asked me. "Yes! I am learning how to draw manga people and I love Ouran High School Host Club! I also love Hatsune Miku music. Insanity is my favorite song of hers.", I told Japan, "I come from the other world where countries are just land mass, and Hetalia is my favorite anime.", I said. "France told me to make an anime about us and I am glad you like it.", He said as he smiled. "Now lets have dinner!", Italy said.

**Wow! That was long! Enjoy the chapter! REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I might not update for a while because I'm going to a summer camp for 4 weeks that doesn't allow electronics, and then staying at my beach house, then school starts. I'm a busy person. Please don't think I'm ripping you guys off! I really am trying hard. I just don't want to lose my fans. Thanks to Tenata, Sutcliff-Fan, Sophia Griffin, livingstorywriter101 and others for their support. I'm thinking of writing an Ouran High School Host Club story. What do you guys think? Tell me in reviews!**

Carmen's P.O.V.

"How did you get to the Hetalia world if you're from the other side?", Germany asked. "My friend and I got kidnapped by the Bad Touch Trio.", I said. "Prussia, Spain and France kidnapped you?", Japan said. "And made the mistake of telling me when the Allied Forces were coming, so with a cloth that makes people pass out my friend and I knocked out Prussia and Spain. We then yelled and ran around and got caught by the countries. Russia got me. I'm very scared of him now. Clara and I were being watched by Britain. Now it's just her there.", I explained to the countries. "That's brave. You sound like a fighter.", Germany said. "No. I'm not a fighter. I could hurt my friends that were boys but they're really weak. Though I did put up a fight when I was getting kidnapped. Both Prussia and Spain had to control me and they struggled. But I just don't see myself as a fighter.", I told Germany. "I would consider you a strong person. I mean, having to deal with British food for 2 months. It tastes like bland garbage!", Italy said. " Perhaps you want to be in the Axis Powers. We could use another country.", Japan said. "Definitley. I would like to be in the Axis Powers with you guys. It's less chaotic than the Allied Forces.", I said. "Yay! Carmen's in the Axis with us!", Italy exclaimed. He then hugged me. "The world meeting is tomorrow in Italy. So just get dressed in something formal to wear to it. Then we tell the others your in the Axis Powers.", Germany said. "Sounds good.", I said. "Well, I must leave now. Nice to meet you Carmen.", Germany said. "You too.", I said. "I must go also. Nice to meet you. Welcome to the Axis Powers.", Japan said. "You too. Have a good night!", I said to Japan. "I'll wash the plates tomorrow.", I told Italy. "Okay! I'll show you your room!", Italy said. The room was a simple room, it had a white bed, a bathroom, a dresser and a lamp. "Here's the view!", Italy said as he opened the curtains. It was a beautiful view of Rome. "Thanks Italy! Goodnight.", I told him. "'Night!", Italy said.

I was peacefully sleeping when a loud noise woke me up. "Bro, I can't breathe!", North Italy yelled. "You *censored* idiot! Don't pull my curl!", Romano yelled back. "I didn't mean to! Stop choking me! I'm sorry!", Veneziano exclaimed. I chuckled. You just gotta love the Italy brothers.

Clara's P.O.V.

"Clara, it's time to wake up!", Britain said. "Why?", I asked. "The world meeting is today. It's in Italy so we have to take my plane.", Britain explained. "Okay! I'll wear my nice dress.", I told Britain. "We have 2 hours so we need to hurry.", Britain said before leaving the room. I put on the dress that was blue with a black belt. After brushing out my long blonde hair I put it in a simple ponytail. "I'm ready.", I told Britain. "Let's go. We'll have breakfast on the plane.", he said. I couldn't wait to see Carmen again.

**Wow! That was long! Enjoy the chapter! REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**After more than a month…..I finally update….. I am SO sorry about the wait, guys! I feel like such a butt hole. Well…. Enjoy!**

Clara's P.O.V.

"We're here.", Britain said to me as the plane landed. "Okay.', I said getting out of the seat. On the field where the plane landed other countries were getting out. I saw America on a PS3, Russia with a scared Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia following him, the 5 Nordics, China, Japan reading manga, and France sniffing a rose. "It's beautiful here.", I commented. "I agree. If only London could be this gorgeous.", Britain said. "Where's the building?", I asked Britain. "We have a taxi bringing us there.", he said. "I can't wait to see Carmen.", I told Britain. "Same. She is very nice. Just has the worst of luck. Being kidnapped by that damn wanker. That's just terrible luck.", Britain said. After we got out of the taxi I went in the building. This was going to be cool.

Carmen's P.O.V.

"Ve~ They should be coming soon.", Italy said. He sounded excited. I was just plain scared. "I'm sorta nervous.", I admitted. "Don't be. It'll be fine!", Italy reassured me. I was still nervous. "Are you sure?", I said. "Yeah! You're wearing a pretty outfit, nice shoes and you're in Italia! What can go wrong?", he said. I still was not reassured. "Sit right between me and Japan!", Italy said. I took my seat. Clara was sitting across from me. When France came he winked at me. I gave him a death glare. Once everyone was in the room, America started the meeting. "Everybody shut up and listen to the hero! Anyone have a topic to talk about?", America asked. "Nobody likes me in here.", France said. "Well why would they like you?", Britain said, standing up as he said it. "I am gorgeous that's why.", said France. "Why you-", Britain's voice was lost as he and France started fighting. I knew this would happen. "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!", Germany yelled. "There are 2 new countries, we must go on to that important topic.", Germany said. "Dude, who are they?", America asked. "Carmen and another girl.", Germany pointed me out. I felt my face warm with embarrassment. "Clara is the other girl.", Britain said pointing out Clara. She didn't look at all nervous. Lucky. "How did they get here aru?", China asked. "We were kidnapped by the Bad Touch Trio.", Clara said. "How did you escape from them?", France asked. "When we were getting the tests to see if we were countries I saw 2 cloths and 2 chemical tubes. The tubes said, 'sleep potion' on them. After you told me the Allied Forces were coming, I poured the chemical onto the cloths. Then I told Clara the plan. Later that day, when Clara knocked on my door, I gave her a cloth to use on Prussia. When Spain woke up, well, I'll let Spain tell this part.", I said. "I put her on my lap and the chica pushed it in my face! I got knocked out.", Spain said. The countries looked surprised a little girl like me could outwit the BTT. "Same with me! The awesome me!", Prussia said. "After that Clara gave me a signal. You can tell the story from here Clara.", I told her.

Clara's P.O.V.

"After that we screamed to attract attention from the Allied Forces. Then, we split up and ran in different directions. I was caught by America.", Clara said. "I was caught by Russia.", Carmen said in a very scared tone of voice. The countries gasped. They all looked scared. "Then we were staying with Britain until we knew where our countries were.", I said. "Carmen was taken by the Italy brothers because her country is a large island right below Italy.", Britain said, "Clara's country is a smaller country right below Britain.". "Do they want to be in the Axis Powers or Allied Forces?", America asked. "Axis Powers.", Carmen said. "Allied Forces.", I said. "That's enough for one meeting. Meeting dismissed.", Germany said.

Carmen's P.O.V.

As the countries were leaving I heard somebody behind me. "Excuse me, I just wanted to say that you were very brave dealing with the Bad Touch Trio.", a country with gray hair, blue eyes and a puffin on his shoulder said. "Thanks.", I said. "I'm Iceland.", the country said. "Carmen, nice to meet you.", I said. "You too. I must be going. Bye.", Iceland said. "Bye.", I said back. As I went back to Italy's house, I don't know why, but I couldn't get that gray haired, blue eyed country out of my head.

**Wow! That was long! Please review!**


	16. 7 Minutes in Heaven Part 1

**Hey, guys! Sorry about the wait, my laziness combined with writers' block is one heck of a long wait. But I will continue to write this for Tenata. Also, send in story o.c.'s for a contest she's having! Do it or I make you become one with Mother Russia MUAHAHAHA! JK. I'm not that mean. Send in character o.c.'s to Tenata, if you win, your o.c. gets drawn by her and posted on deviantART. Check out my account. You might've noticed I changed my pen name to ShadowBladeWinter. It's the same as my deviant name! Enough with me talking, let's get to the story!**

**2 MONTHS AFTER THE WORLD CONFERENCE**

Carmen's P.O.V.

The phone rang on my desk. I picked it up. "Who is this?", I sighed. Germany had given me a lot of work and I needed it done.

"Itsa me! Italy!", the peppy Italian exclaimed.

"Hey, Italy! What did you want to tell me?", I said in a sweeter tone.

"There's a party at my house tonight! All the countries will be there! Wanna come?", he exclaimed.

"Okay, I'll be there, just let me finish doing this paperwork and then I'll come right over."

"See ya soon, Carmen!"

"Bye. See you later."

"Arividerchi!"

It was 6:00 pm when I was done with the huge pile of papers in front of me. I got dressed in skinny jeans, a red tank top with a see-through red blouse, red flats with a gold buckle and my black jacket with a collar. My long, brown hair was neatly straightened and I wore a little mascara and eye shadow. I couldn't believe 6 months ago I was the scared little 12 year old fangirl who was kidnapped by the Bad Touch Trio. Now, I was the strong, beautiful, grown up, and hard-working country of Chamiline. Hungary was my best friend. We were practically sisters and working on a large project: Commence USUK. I took a boat to Italy and walked to his house. He waved at me through the window. I smiled back at him. He opened the door to let me in. The first countries that approached me were Prussia, Spain and France. Oh shit.

"Moi cherie, you look beautiful tonight."

"Go to hell you perv."

"Mein Gott, don't be zat vhay."

"That glare doesn't fit your face, senorita."

"Sorry, I wasn't planning on losing my virginity tonight.". I pushed passed them, knocking France into the wall and causing Spain to topple on top of Prussia.

"Chamiline!", Hungary exclaimed, hugging me tightly.

"Hungary! You're here!", I smiled from ear to ear. We walked over to where Clara, Liechtenstein, Seychelles and Ukraine were sitting. We were chatting until a slurred voice came from the center of the room.

"TIME FOR SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN!", an intoxicated America shouted with a drunk Bad Touch Trio behind him smiling pervertedly. I heard hollers and groans. I was saying, "I'm screwed.".

He stumbled over to me and forced the hat in my face.

"YOU FIRST!", America shouted, extremely intoxicated. I rummaged around until I grabbed hold of something soft: a plush puffin. Iceland got up from his corner and was pushed towards me by a drunk Denmark shouting, "YOU CAN DO IT ICEY!". We were pushed into a dark closet and sat in silence.

"I'm really sorry about this.", he apologized in that cute accent of his.

"It isn't your fault. I'm thankful I'm not with France."

"Well….After we met, I couldn't get you out of my head and realized, well, um, I l-like you.", he said. The dark hid my blush, oh thank God. I started thinking. I couldn't get him out of my head either. I didn't recognize the feeling. Now I know what I was feeling: lust.

"M-me too…", I stuttered, "I-I didn't know what that feeling was but now I know I li-". I was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressed against mine. Slowly, I eased into it. My first kiss… it was perfect. I was enjoying myself until,

"TIME'S UP!". A Polaroid camera snapped a picture of the two of us. I felt a blush warm my face. When the picture developed Denmark saw it, he smiled. I simply held out my hand for it. He gave it to me. My blush became even more intense.

"Can I see it?", Hungary asked. The picture was handed over to her. She liked it.

"That's adorable!", Ukraine said, peeking over Hungary's shoulder.

"Want to sit with me?", Iceland asked. A smile formed on my face.

"Yeah.".

In that time I spent with Iceland in his corner I realized he was perfect for me. When the drunk countries were a little more sober due to the fact that Germany had put the alcohol on the top cabinets where no wasted country could possibly reach, and that Russia was near that exact cabinet, so nobody dared go there. Then, America went over to Clara and she picked out an item: Prussia's necklace.

**HAHA CLIFFY! Review please! I'm sorry if it sucked, I'm not really good at romance. Again, sorry about the wait. The next chapter will come out shortly. Thanks for reading! REVIEW! **


	17. Seven Minutes In Heaven Part 2

**Hello! Okay, this chappie isn't my writing. It's Tenata's. I just did some minor editing. Enjoy!**

I saw Carmen and Iceland get out of the closet blushing in a was that would put Spain's tomatoes to shame... Wait what? Why did I think about that idiot? Oh well...

"DIG IN CLARA!" I heard America shout too close to my ear...

"Okay." I said searching for an object inside the hat, grabbing the first one my hand touched I pulled out and saw it was Prussia's necklace. All color drained from my face as soon as that item was picked out. Looking over at Carmen and I swear she was my mirror image at the moment, that is until a door was slammed in my face with a grinning Spain behind it.

"Kesesesesese, aren't you glad you got the awesome me, frau?" I heard the Prussian albino say as he embraced me from behind, nuzzling the right side of my neck.

"Get a-away." I shuttered as a blush crept onto my face, I don't shutter...

"Why don't you make me?" I never heard him talk in such a low tone since I got here. "You have changed a lot since we brought you and Carmen here, frau..." he lowered his hands so they would rest on my waist.

"More like kidnapped us..."I stated fighting down a blush and trying to pry him off.

"Or that." he turned me around in his arms, and crashed his lips on mine. My eyes widened and I tried to push him away but to no avail his grip on my waist didn't loosen one bit as he begged me for entrance by licking my lower lip, that I unintentionally gave him while closing my eyes, he smirked when I rested my hands on his chest and going along with his rhythm. It was the best moment I'd ever experienced in my life... Was I in love with Prussia? One could call it that...

The kiss ended too soon and he rested his forehead on mine "So you are mein awesome frau now, right Clara?..." he whispered and I nodded as light invaded the pitch black closet, revealing a concerned Carmen and Germany. Clara closed her eyes and turned away. She had read way too many 7 Minutes In Heaven fanfictions and didn't want to risk seeing something that couldn't be unseen.

"Did he hurt you?!" my best friend asked with wide eyes," 'Cause I swear, if you hurt her I will personally beat the crap out of you.". Carmen's glare was almost as bad as Russia's evil aura.

"No I'm-"

"We're dating now." He cut me off and swung his arm over my shoulders, and I blushed again.

"Oh god, poor girl." Both Germany and Carmen said in unison as Iceland and Italy came over and dragged both away from Prussia and I. Carmen being picked up by Iceland to ensure she didn't hurt Prussia.

"Welcome to mein awesome family, frau." cue my ** being squeezed and a kiss on my neck.

A/N: this was not ShadowBlade writing, It was a friend, Tenata001234, I do not have any fanfic uploaded and I don't know when I will, meh whatever, hope you enjoyed it people and I also hope I got the characters' personalities right xD bye~!

**REVIEW! FAVORITE! WATCH! THANK YOU!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yay! After a very long wait and writers block THE CHAPTER IS FINALLY DONE! Sorry for the wait. I was lazy and bored and all that ish.**

Hungary visited me after spending Thanksgiving with Iceland. That day I felt terrible and was vomiting in the toilet.

"Was it something you ate?", she asked.

"No, it can't be."

"Dehydration?"

"No."

"Nausea?"

"No!"

Hungary thought for a moment, then a look crossed her face. She fished in her bag for an object and pulled out a stick. When I got a closer look, I saw it was a pregnancy test.

"You're not serious, Hungary."

"Just try it. You never know.", Hungary urged.

"Well, I'll give it a chance."

I sat in the bathroom staring in awe at the stick. That little pink plus sign staring at me.

"Are you okay, Chamililine?"

"...Please come in here...", I whispered softly. She did as she was told.

"Let me see it.", she said softly. In response I weakly held up the test. Elizabeta took it and gasped. "Congratulations, Chamililine!", Hungary gushed. I started to weep. When had I consieved a child? How would Ice react to all this?

"How will he react to all this?", I asked through my tears. Hungary patted my back.

"I'm sure he'll like it. Now we'll go shopping for baby clothes."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, yes I am. You might want to go to a maternity store too. You'll need clothes before you get all huge."

***TIMESKIP***

Hungary took me to the doctors office and we got the x-ray. I planned to give it to Iceland for Christmas. I got a phone call from Ice and answered, there were butterflies in my stomach.

"Hi, Iceland!"

"Hi, Chamililine. I was wondering if you wanted to spend Christmas with the Nordics and I."

"Yeah! I'd love to!"

"Come to my house on Christmas Eve and I'll pick you up at the airport, okay?"

"That's good. See you then!"

"Bye. Love you."

"Love you too!". The call ended and I felt unsure that I would be able to hide my baby bump. I was 1 and a half months pregnant and it was starting to show. Not much, but enough to let people know I was expecting. I started packing my bag with 2 month maternity clothes. I would have to start wearing them soon. Well, hopefully Ice is happy about the news.

ICELAND'S POV

Thank God Chamiline accepted my invitation. I had gotten a diamond ring for her and hoped she would come so I could propose. Finland liked the idea and so did I.

***TIMESKIP***

It was Christmas Eve and I was waiting at the airport for Chamiline. She came out in a ski jacket, uggs, a plaid scarf and black gloves. She smiled and waved at me. I smiled back and helped her with her bag.

"You cold?", I chuckled.

"I'm not used to this weather, Ice. My country is a lot warmer than yours.", Chamililine said. When we got in the car, Chamiline pulled out a CD and put it in the

slot. It was music from her country. She hummed along to the tune of the song.

"Chamilinian sounds a lot like Italian and Spanish.", I remarked.

"I love the way the languages sound and that the words sound like the letters. French is very hard because of all the accents on the words. I grew up learning Italian and Spanish.", she answered.

"So that's how you can insult Spain in rapid fire Spanish."

"I'm proud of my ability to curse in different languages.", Chamililine smirked and laughed. That's one of the reasons why I love her. She's not afraid to curse at a pervert when she needs to. Her and Hungary are so much alike. We had gotten back to my house and she put the CD back in her bag.

"Hey, Chamiline!", Finland said.

"Hi, Finland!", Chamililine smiled.

"Have a nice flight?"

"Yeah, it was pretty good. Since I take a private jet to all my destinations, it wasn't cramped at all!", she happily said.

We were watching an old movie when I felt Carmen lean against me. I turned and saw she'd fallen asleep.

"I'm going to go to bed now.", I said, getting up and carrying Carmen bridal style. She was so beautiful when she slept. Her gentle breathing was steady, unlike most of the time I saw her. Most of the time she was stressed or angry. As I fell asleep, I gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. She stirred a bit, her head resting on my chest.

" Ég elska pig."

**LE TIMESKIP TO CHRISTMAS DAY**

"Chamiline, it's time to wake up.", I whispered to her.

"Mhrrrr... Ten more minutes...", she grumbled head in her pillow. I sighed. Then I turned her over and started tickling her. She immeadiately started laughing and kicking.

"Stop it Ice! Stop it!", she laughed.

"C'mon, let's go downstairs to open presents." I grabbed her hand and went downstairs with her.

Chamiline's POV

I had a pile of presents from the countries waiting under the tree. Finland was sleeping in his Santa outfit with his head in Sweden's lap. I opened the first box which was from Italy. As you can guess, it was pasta. And there was a note attatched to it. The note said;

Dear Chamiline-chan,

Merry Christmas! I hope you have lots of happiness and pasta!

-Italy Veneziano

PS- DOITSU AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED!

Oh my god! Finally it was happening that Ita and Germany were getting married! I opened the next gift. This one was from Japan. A box full of the entire set of Black Butler manga! Then, I opened one from Germany. It had drawing supplies such as pencils, pens and a great bristol art pad. America had gotten me a tee-shirt that said, "THE AVENGERS" on it. England got me tea, Spain got me churros and France got me a can of pepper spray. Oh, he was asking for this stuff in the eye. I'd ask Germany to teach me to use it. Finally, it came time to give my gift to Iceland. As I passed him the slim folder, he looked at me in confusion.

"Just open it.", I told him. As he opened it, he saw the x-ray and looked at me again completely lost.

"I'll just tell you... This present comes in 9 months and lasts a lifetime.", I smiled. Ice gasped as realization smacked him in the face.

"Are you pregnant?", he asked me with wide eyes. A nod was all I could manage. But that told him enough of an answer. All the Nordics were laughing and smiling.

"So... This is an x-ray?"

'Yeah."

"Of our baby?"

"Yeah." Iceland put the slide up to the window to see it more clearly. A smile crossed his face as he saw the outline of the child.

"Boy or girl?", he asked, anxious.

"Girl.",I responded. Ice put his arm around me lovingly.

"Just letting you know, I've been pregnant for 2 months now. So I have 7 more months to go!"

After the nordics got their act together, Iceland cleared his throat.

"Chamiline, I love you more than anything in the world," Ice dropped to one knee, "Will you marry me?". He showed me a beautiful diamond ring that had a larger diamond in the shape of a heart adorned on it.

"Yes!"

So that was my Christmas. It was the best I've ever had too.


End file.
